A Sorta Fairy Tale With You
by Ithilium
Summary: Jubilee's thoughts while riding with Wolverine.


_**A Sorta Fairy Tale With You **_

_Author's note: This fic was based on a song I was listening, "A Sorta Fairy Tale" by Tori Amos. The title was taken from that. If you have the song, listen to it while reading. I think it gives a touch to the story. Hope you like it. It's Wolverine and Jubilee..._

* * *

I can hear your motorcycle from the inside of my room. You're waiting for me. Without hesitation I run outside towards where you are. You give me one look and I jump on the back seat of the the machine. I hold onto your waist, tightly as always. In a few seconds you take us out of the mansion and into the outside world. 

As I feel the wind hard on my cheeks, I can only rest my face on your back. I snuggle into your jacket, feeling the rough leather that gives me comfort. I feel your breathing, slow and relaxed. I tighten my hold on you and I sense you groan in approval.

You love the feeling of my arms around you, don't you?

We keep on riding, the sun has began to set. I love being with you; sitting behind you, our bodies close together keeping us warm. We have always done this, ride together, but now it's different. It's not just two pals riding; partners spending time together. No, now it's different.

We are in love now, aren't we?

Yes, we love each other. It is only in moments like these where we can show our feelings. We don't mind, right? Having to run away together? No, we don't. We don't care.

You don't care, right?

I used to hate the fact that we had to hide our relationship. I wasn't mad at you. Not of even of myself. I just hated the facts. But I understand why we hid. I know why we only make love in the quiet, desolated places.

No one understands what we have, correct?

No, they don't understand. Neither our friends do. That's why they don't know. They would never comprehend why we two love each other. How could the great, old Wolverine fall in love with the young, spiky asian girl?

I used to wonder too, you know?

I never in my dreams thought you would respond to my feelings. Heck, everyone told me to forget. But I couldn't. I tried dating other guys, but in the end I could only see you. It wasn't just a crush. Oh no, no…not something so simple. I admit that when I was younger I had a "wolvie complex" but it was just what any young girl would have felt. When I first met you I loved you immediately; not like a woman would love a man, but a girl would love her pet. Seriously! The first time I layed eyes on you, I knew in my heart you belonged to me.

You thought of me that way too, didn't you?

We became the best of friends. Everyone thought we had the father/daughter thing going on, but they were wrong. We never thought of each other that way. We were too much of good friends, pals, partners to think that way. Even though the age difference was there, we didn't mind. With you I never felt the age difference. It was our friends who planted that fact.

But we kept on being friends, didn't we?

After some years, I returned from college. Small, ignorant Jubilee was all grown up; that's what they said. But you thought differently. You never thought of me as a small, stupid kid. I was your best friend. You did notice my physical change, though. You knew I was a woman and you treated me like one. That's what I always loved about you. You never pressured me to be something else. If I was a kid, you treated my like one. When I was a teenager, you treated me like such. When I was a grown-up woman….

You definitely treated me like one, didn't you?

And here we are, riding together towards the sunset. You suddenly stop. You get off of the bike and turn towards me. I can feel your big hands on my small waist. I look into your eyes and I can see the passion, desire, longing….and most of all love.

There's always love, isn't there?

You kiss me lightly. I put my arms around your neck, tightening our contact. By this movement you suddenly began to kiss me more deeply. Your lips dance upond mine and we start the battle that we always fight: who conquers whose lips. Even though I hate to admit it, you always win.

You never lose a fight, don't you?

We keep on kissing, now are lips parted. Our tongues connect, exploring each other. It's no wonder why we act so desperately. We barely get to do this in the mansion. We keep on kissing like there was no tommorrow.

Maybe there won't be, you think?

We separate for a moment, our lips barely touching. We are both breathing hard. You rest your forehead against mine and you close your eyes. I know what you're doing. You are savoring the moment; recording it in your mind. You hold me tighter, making our bodies crush together.

Our bodies fit so nicely, don't they?

The sun has already set, stars are appearing. Night is ours, only ours. It is especially in nights like this one when I know why we are here, together; why we love each other so. We just do, simple as that. A man and a woman together, meant to be. We _need_ each other. There is no choice…we have to be together. I would die without you.

You would too, wouldn't you?

We keep on holding each other, kissing, touching, whispering words of love. The entire night is ours, love. We must enjoy it while we can, for we are not meant to live a normal life; a normal relationship. No, we will never be normal. But we can dream. We can pretend tonight is normal. Let's pretend tonight, love…

We will love each other forever, won't we?

Yes, like in the fairy tales.

It's sorta like a fairy tale with you, did you know that?

I think you do.


End file.
